A Court of Light and Shadow
by RobbieReyes'sGirl
Summary: "All is well" is what Tamlin wanted to think. "She is his" is what the actual story really was. Now as Tamlin trudges through all the courts, trying to kill the last fragments of Feyre, he stumbles across a particular female in the Night Court...which changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

1

A cruel wicked smile spread across my face. I drew the arrow back, to my cheek, the nerves in my arm screaming at me.

My prey, stood beneath me, absent mindedly eating the ice-covered grass. The doe pushed the snow up and away with her nose. My breath was steady, my eyes were focused. The green of my irises burning through the flakes that flew past me. My nose was red with my handkerchief around my mouth, I took a deep breath and held it. I aimed for the doe's chest, directly to the heart.

A quick and easy kill. Before I fired, something moved in the corner of my eye. I glanced up but then back at my target. I was being watched, the hairs on the back of my neck rising up. I relaxed my arm, the bow now resting on my thigh. The wood was cold, it's freezing touch seeping through the leather of my pants.

I let my eyes inspect the trees next to me. The snow rushed past me as the wind's cold bite bit my face. I scanned through the pine branches, through every needle, but keeping a watchful eye on my prey. I looked more intently until I found them. The eyes.

They were an emerald green but they shined like a bright green flame. It looked down, I followed its gaze. The doe, she was gone, her tracks leading off into the woods to my right.

Dammit.

I looked back to the eyes, but they too disappeared. I grasped a branch above me to steady myself as I rose on shaky legs. I turned to face the trunk and began to climb down, not wasting anymore time in the cold. Guess dinner would be leftover pork again.

Suddenly pain surged through my hand. I looked up, expecting a cut or a scrape, but found an arrow _in_ my hand. I positioned my feet on the bows below me so I wouldn't slip. _How come I hadn't heard the bow drawn back? Or the arrow released?_

 _Focus._ I wrapped my other hand around the arrow's shaft and tugged. The pain was immense. I winced but pushed through it. Who knew where the hunter was. I had only a few seconds, for them to think the next move, notch an arrow, pull back, aim and fire.

I managed to pull it out, the momentum moving me back slightly. I regained my balance. I tightened my jaw in anger. I turned and undid the knives holstered on my thighs. I lept down, my landing silent like a panther.

My hand throbbed, for those arrows were not normal and neither was I. The ash poisoning was taking my physical strength, but something else….my magic.

Faebane. _Bastards._ I collapsed to my knees, the sudden cold waking me up slightly. Hopefully the cold would keep me awake. Hopefully.

The dark started to close into my vision. I felt a hand over my mouth. I was too weak to struggle as another hand grabbed my waist. I felt a warm breath caress my ear as a male voice whispered, "I suggest you don't move. Relax, and the poison won't reach your heart."

It was calm, reassuring, and the last thing I heard before blacking out. I felt his body come close to mine, the warmth comforting. My muscles relaxed as I felt myself being lifted. My mind understood he didn't want to hurt me, he wanted to help me.

The darkness fully devoured my vision and I fell victim to the poison.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I awoke in a dark room. It was cold. I felt him near me. Not physically but...mentally. The male's eyes were on me as I stood above. His shoulders were relaxed but his jaw was clenched. I met his gaze. We were locked in each other's eyes, as we searched each other.

He turned away to look in front of me.

Two males apprpached us, one regally dressed in black while the other in Illyrian armor. They both had raven black hair, but the armored one's eyes were a deep hazel while the other's glowed a bright and vibrant violet.

"Tamlin. What is this?"

I looked up at the male. He was slightly larger the armored male, but equal with the violet eyed. His velvet voice filled my ears as he spoke.

"I found her in the woods. Your Court, your problem. I just happen to be near."

"What business do you have in our forests?"

"Quiet Cassian."

A female stepped in through a door to the left. She too was regally dressed, her dress's skirts seemed to be filled with starlight.

"Feyre darling, did I wake you?"

"No, her presence did."

I finally spoke, "I didn't mean to cause any problems. I just was out hunting my next meal. I apologize if-"

The violet eyed male cut me off, "No need. My name is Rhysand, I am the High Lord of the Night Court and this is my mate and High Lady, Feyre."

I got to my knees and bowed my head.

"Rise."

I rose to my féet. I realized that I must have only been here for a few moments because Tamlin's boots were still wet.

Feyre finally cleared her throat as she stood beside Rhysand, "What is your name?"

"Luana."

Behind me, I could sense Tamlin flinch.

Cassian looked at him while raising an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"No.", a cold answer.

I looked behind me as Tamlin drew his blonde hair up and tied it back, the ponytail only a tuff. His green eyes flashed at me, and something triggered. He finished his hair by binding it with a leather strap. His jaw clenched.

"You-You're my-"

Tamlin turned to Rhysand, "I need a place to stay."

"You can have a room upstairs."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Welcome to the Court of Dreams."

I looked back at Tamlin, who caught my gaze instantly.

"I-" he turned back to Rhysand, "We need to discuss something. In private."

Rhysand moved his arm to the right. He began to walk and Tamlin caught up. As he went by me, his scent was….sweet in a way.

Feyre looked to me, "Weird, they usually don't associate with each at all. You look cold. Would you like a new dress?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you my Lady."

"No problem and please call me Feyre."

I followed her up the white, marble stairs. Tamlin's scent was still fresh in the air, the scent abnormally sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I turned both ways in the looking glass. The dress I wore was white, with a sweetheart neckline, and long lace sleeves stopping at my wrists. The dress hugged every curve I didn't know I had.

"You look beautiful.", Rhysand commented as he slipped his arm around Feyre's waist.

I smirked, "Thanks. I have never worn a dress before."

"We will have to change that."

"What do you mean?"

"Rhysand and I discussed about where your living. We think here would be nicer then a cave full of wolves no?"

I nodded and bowed.

"Thank you. I owe you."

"You owe us nothing."

I followed Feyre and Rhysand as they chatted amongst themselves. The train of my dress was small, only a foot, but none the less ot hissed as it dragged behind me.

Dinner was strange. I sat down. My appetite was small, I barely ate. I had so much in front of me, several courses of different kinds. All of it was very nutritious and delicious.

I picked at my food, i cut my steak and ate all of it. I dipped my spoon into the blood that drained from the steak. I drank it from the spoon, licking my lips. Tamlin watched me from across the table. I glanced up, licking my lip one more time. Our eyes met, as if they clicked into place. His eyes held something, not happiness, not anger….but lust.

I looked down, the awkward feeling overwhelming my body. My gut lost the urge to eat. I brushed a stray hair back behind my ear. My hair was braided and coiled in a spiral on my head, the blonde highlights bright.

"If you'll excuse me."

I stood and nodded to Feyre and Rhysand. I gave Tamlin one last glance. He looked at me with concern, the lust gone, but his eyes also disappointed.

Cassian smirked, "Did Tamlin through you off? Or Azriel's eating habits?"

Rhysand glared as well as Azriel.

" _Cassian_."

Cassian looked playfully at Feyre and saw it was a command, not a question. He looked down as I walked out. All i could hear before the oak doors closed behind me was, "You have to tell her Tamlin, before the bond sets in place."

"I know. I know."

 _Bond? What bond?_

I walked upstairs, to my room. I opened the door and closed it, not bothering to lock it. I walked to the balcony doors and opened them. I overlooked the city, the lights all beautiful. The wind tugged gently at my hair do and dress, while snow gently caressed my skin.

I closed my eyes. Then I saw flashes of color. Blues, pinks, yellows, golds, purples, grays….greens. Then I saw them, his eyes. That emerald green. I imagined his smile, teeth white with his canines sharper than normal, alike my own.

A hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Easy there. Just checking if your okay for Rhys and Feyre."

I breathed as Cassian chuckled.

"I'm okay. I just need rest."

"Do you want company?"

I slapped the smartass smile off his face. He laughed as he rubbed his cheek and mouth.

"Just asking."

He strode out still chuckling. I went out of my room to grab a glass of water before I undressed for bed. I stopped as I passed a room that had the door cracked. I listened in. I heard the words: _I have to tell her_. _She's mine. She's mine._

I crept towards the door. I opened the door slightly. Inside, Tamlin sat on his bed. His back faced me, I looked at him. I crept into the room, keeping my steps quiet. I grabbed the edge of the archway.

I listened to him breath.

"I know you're there."

I stepped back.

Unsure of what to do, I breathed in-his scent- and summed up words, "A-Are you okay?"

"Ye-No. I don't know."

"Rhysand had said you needed to talk to someone… do you want help on what to say?"

"He was talking about you, Luana."

"H-He was?"

With a nod he rose. He turned to me. His shirt was unbuttoned enough to expose most of his chest. He walked up to me, I backed up. I hit a wall and he took action.


	4. Chapter 4

4

He moved towards me. His scent became stronger as he got closer. I began to panic as his face was so close. The moonlight illuminated our faces and bodies perfectly.

He breathed me in as he caged me in. He looked me in the eyes.

"Do you know why," he breathed as he lowered his lips to my neck, "We lock gazes?"

My breathes began to become faster.

"Do you have any idea how crazy your scent drives me?"

He pressed his lips gently to my jugular vein. My pulse quickened, the blood heating to liquid fire in my veins.

"I have been waiting," he ran his tongue over the vein and moved up my neck. I put a hand on his shoulder and moaned, "to touch you."

I let the words escape my mouth as I panted, "Then touch me."

He tensed as his teeth nibbled my neck, "If I do, I'll lose control."

" _I'm losing control.",_ I replied with need.

I felt the area between my legs heat up with anticipation.

He stopped and looked at me in the eyes.

"You're my mate. I knew ever since you passed through the Spring Court. I followed your scent ever since. You drove me up the _wall Luana_."

I calmed my breathing.

"The fact that I made you climax that fast...means something. If you accept this, our bond will be complete."

"I-I."

Unable to muster an answer, I ducked under his arm and ran out. I ran back to my room.

Fuck the water.

I needed rest, bad.

I lay on my bed, not bothering to change and let the shock overwhelm me into sleep.

The morning was bright, the white of the snow almost blinding.

I sat up, my back aching and stiff. I stretched my arms up, my fingers clawing the air. I let out a breath.

 _Was last night… a dream?_ I looked down at myself and saw I was in a nightgown. My hair was in a tight braid. Last night was a dream. It had to be.

I stood, the cold hard floor greeting my feet. I moved towards my wardrobe. A knock sounded at my door.

"Luana?"

Feyre walked in, her gown a navy blue with white flecks of starlight.

"Good morning. Want some help?"

I smiled warmly and nodded. We looked in the closet for what to wear, my mind wandering off into the land of what _could_ have happened last night.

Was it real?


	5. Chapter 5

5

I arrived to breakfast in a blue and white dress. The silk was smooth against my skin. Feather formed the v neck of my dress and scattered as they reached the hem.

Cassian gave a look of approval while Rhysand greeted me with a warm smile. Feyre gave me a squeeze on my shoulder and a smile as she sat down beside Rhysand.

Tamlin was absent.

I sat beside Feyre, smoothing my skirts. We began to eat as Tamlin strode in silently. Feyre grasped my hand beneath the table. I held it, as if she was my mother comforting me as a scared child.

Breaking the silence Rhysand spoke, "How much longer do you need that room?"

"I'm not sure."

He looked to me.

"Are you alright?", the question was so thoughtful, so strange to come from his mouth.

"Yes."

A squeeze from Feyre. I squeezed back. I continued to eat. I watched as Rhysand and Feyre exchanged looks, communicating mentally.

Cassian and I joked.

"Did you know, the larger the male's wings the larger the-"

Cassian cried out. Feyre gave him a glare.

"Ow! Feyre!"

Rhysand laughed. I chuckled. Even Tamlin tried to hold in the laughter.

I walked through the gardens, my hands gently feeling the frozen flowers. Besides the white roses, the plants were dead or covered.

I hummed the song my mother danced to when she first met my father.

 _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice that calls to me and speaks my name._

My thoughts wondered to last night again. His lips on my neck...all of it...I was so sure it wasn't a dream. No, it had to be.

He had said the impossible. His mate? Me?

I stormed inside. As I got to the end of the hallway, my head began to ping. I cried out. Then he was there. Tamlin put a hand on my shoulder.

He went flying back. Feyre, Cassian and Rhysand ran in. Feyre went to touch me, but Rhysand seized her wrist and pushed her back.

Tamlin stood. The pinging stopped but my whole arm began to burn. I watched as the black ink began to crawl up my arm, forming vines and….roses.

"What is it?"

I waited for the pain to stop. It was instantaneous. Snow began to fall as Feyre wretched out of Rhysand's gentle grasp. She helped me up.

"Rhys it looks exactly like-"

"Our mating bond."

"I thought you said that only people in the Night Court were to have markings on their skin."

"She's the High Lord's mate, as you are, so it marks her as so."

"But I am not your mate."

Cassian stepped in, "He's not the only High Lord here."

I looked to Tamlin.

"You?"

He nodded and extended a hand. I hesitated, but took it. Feyre gently let go of me and grabbed Rhysand's hand.

I rose to my feet as we looked into each other's eyes. That green flame was burning again. He pulled me close, our noses now touching. We breathed in each other's breath.

"This feels, right."

"I'd have to agree."

 _We can speak here too._

I widened my eyes but relaxed.

 _Is this what Feyre and Rhysand do?_

 _Any mated pair can do it. Its through the bond. I can feel what you feel, see what you see and hear what you hear. We're connected._

The others left, as Tamlin led me into the gardens again. We made our way into the forest. As the cold seeped through the fabric of my dress. I rubbed my arms. Tamlin wrapped an arm gently around my shoulder. I embraced the warmth of him as I moved closer.

"I had always thought, that Feyre was the only female that made me weak like that. But she was never my mate. As soon as she found Rhysand and they began their courtship and relationship I thought love for me was worthless. But here you are."

"It was the same for me. I never was liked by the boys in my village. I left and gave up the chance."

"What court are you from?"

"I was born in Spring, but my father was killed. My mother took me to the Winter Court, where Kalias took us in. When I was six, my mother was murdered. I had lived in the village until I was kicked out, and I was sent into the woods. A pack of wolves found me, they brought food for me, and that's how I learned to survive."

"That's such….a an interesting past. I'm not sure if I have worse."

"I don't know your past."

"I should show you."

He held me closer, leaning in for a kiss. He hesitated. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

I was tired of waiting. Tired of pleading. Tired of begging.

Here he was.

He was mine.


End file.
